


Burn the Screen

by werewolfsaz



Series: Pen Pals [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Email Sex, M/M, Semi Established Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tried not to blush as he opened the message</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn the Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Donna Mezza](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Donna+Mezza).



> For Donna Mezza who demanded more and who am I to disobey? Hope this is what you wanted my lovely =D  
> Comments are always lovely so if you feel the nedd, please do leave some =)  
> Enjoy

Steve rolled onto his stomach in his cramped bunk, sliding his iPad from the tiny safe set in the wall by the head of the bed. Booting it up, he waited impatiently while it loaded, eager to check his emails. It had been a week since he'd shipped out of Hawaii, a week since he'd met his pen pal, Danny, in person. The image of Danny stripping mingled with the images of the intense night they had spent together. Steve felt a volcanic blush crawl over his body as he recalled every detail of Danny's hot mouth, skilled hands and limber body.  
The ping of his email snapped the SEAL from his memories. Eagerly he tapped the message, thrilled to see Danny's address on the screen.  
To: sjmcgarrett  
From: dwilliams  
Subject: hey sailor ;)  
Hey babe. Hope you're ok? It's been a week since you left and I kind of miss you. Stupid isn't it? We only met for one amazing night that I will never forget but I miss you all the same. Work has been hectic, as always. I did get to punch some guy that thought stripper meant whore. Asshole. Only problem was he bled all over my cowboy outfit. Dry cleaning blood out costs a lot! I wish you had seen me in the cowboy get up. Boots, chaps, red thong and a Stetson. For you I would have lost the thong ;)  
If you're online later maybe we can IM? Look forward to hearing from you. Danno xx

Steve nearly swallowed his tongue. Danny in cowboy boots, chaps and a Stetson, firm ass and thick cock bare to the world, framed by leather? Blood rushed to the dark haired man's dick, erection pressing painfully into the mattress. Quickly loading his IM, making sure the video chat was off, he found Danny was online.

Danno: hey you  
McG: hey yourself. get all the blood out?   
Danno: yeah but it cost a night's tips. should have made that prick pay. howz life on board?  
McG: boring.wish I was back in Hawaii with you and your chaps ;)  
Danno: oh you liked that idea huh? and what would you have done if I'd opened my apartment door like that?  
McG: I would have dropped to my knees right then and there, sucked your thick, hard cock til you begged me to fuck you  
Danno: jesus babe...i would have dragged you into the apartment by your hair. would you be in uniform?  
McG: yeah, I'd come straight from the dock, desperate to see you, touch you, kiss you. and you opening the door dressed like that...

Steve paused for a minute, shifting position as he tried to relieve the pressure on his throbbing dick. He rolled on his side, facing away from the door. Talking to Danny like this was sweet torture. It would be at least two months before he had any leave again. But he every intention of spending it in Hawaii with the blond.

Danno: i do love a man in uniform ;)  
McG: well this man in uniform would throw you over the arm of your couch, kiss down your spine, spread your firm, luscious ass cheeks and lick your hole til you screamed  
Danno: fuck I wish you were here right now. I'm so hard, precum leaking all down my shaft. See?

There was a brief delay then a picture popped up. Steve stuffed his fist in his mouth to smother his groans. The image of Danny's thick cock filled the screen. The deep red flesh rose from dark gold curls at the base , slick precum dribbling down the shaft. Steve's mouth watered, desperate to taste.

McG: jesus fuck Danny. i want to take that in my mouth, to suck and kiss and nibble it  
Danno: i want you to do all those too. i want you to lube me up and fuck me over the arm of the couch. i wouldn't even let you take the uniform off, just unzip it and drive right into my tight, aching hole  
McG: i'd been so desperate after months on board ship, thinking of you, imagining all the things we could do together.i'd jerk you off fast while I pounded into you  
Danno: i'd cum so hard, all over your hand, screaming, my ass milking your cock...

Another picture pinged on the screen and this time Steve couldn't muffle his noises. The shot captured the moment of Danny's actual orgasm perfectly. He was stood in front of a full length mirror, completely naked, camera pointed at his reflection so as to catch both the blissful look on his handsome face and the cum spurting from his cock. Steve gripped his own dick through his pants, shuddering violently when that small touch pulled his own orgasm from him. He lay there, breathing heavily for a moment, shocked and slightly embarrassed that he'd just cum in his pants like a fourteen year old. His IM pinged a few seconds later.

Danno: babe? you ok?  
McG: that was amazing. you're amazing  
Danno: stop, you'll make me blush lol  
McG: can I visit you when I'm on leave next?

Steve's hands shook as he hit send. Maybe Danny was alright with a one night stand an little online sex but seeing Steve again? 

Danno: i was about to ask if you would come and visit me lol. great minds babe. when is it?  
McG: 2 months  
Danno: i'll be waiting ;)


End file.
